Klance- A war ripped love
by PineTreeFan
Summary: Galra!Keith x Altean!Lance Keith is a galra soldier and Lance is the prince of Altea. What happens when the two races. who once lived in peace, when a war breaks out. And what happens when Keith gets captured by the alteans? NOT MY ARTWORK
1. Chapter 1

**A war ripped love-Klance**

 **Chapter 1-**

~Alteans~

The castle was silent and everyone was asleep. Apart from the small Prince, who often roamed the castle at night. Ever since he could walk, he used to go to Blue. He was now ten and loved to talk to Blue to calm him. Prince Lance tiptoed towards the hanger that held the Blue lion. He often liked to sit and talk to Blue, because he felt she would listen. He entered the hanger with a smile.

"Hey gorgeous~" Lance smiled. Walking towards her, he dropped the long black cloak that was draped over him, to stop being spotted. Blue purred in response and lowered her barrier and lay down. Lance sat leaning against her giant metal paw. He sighed. "I hope one day, I get to pilot you, Blue. Just me and you soaring through the stars." Lance whispered to her, getting a purr in agreement.

He stood up and climbed up her paw lying on her back. He looked up to the ceiling of the hanger where, with the help of Blue, he had painted stars and planets. This helped him relax. He heard the hanger door slide open, just after seeing Blues barrier go up. He looked over her head, hiding.

"Lance? Lance I know you're in here. Come out please. You need rest." He heard a voice yell in a hushed whisper. "You need to stop coming in here, King Alfor will get mad." He sighed tapping Blue's head. Blue lowered her head as she put her barrier down. Lance climbed off to see Coran, the royal adviser, standing there.

"Bye Blue, see you later." He whispered as Blue raised her head and her barrier. Coran held out his hand, which Lance took and they walked out of the hanger. When they got outside his room, Coran told him not to do it again, because 'King Alfor will get mad'. That's always the reason. Lance slumped back into his room and back into his bed as Coran tucked him in.

"Goodnight, sweet Prince." Coran whispered, passing him his favorite Galran teddy, that he got from Zarkon when he was born. It was a small, fluffy, Galran warrior teddy.

"Thanks, Coran. I'll protect this universe alongside the mighty MR. GALRA, just wait 'til I grow up. I'll join the Galra in fighting for the universe." Lance beamed as Coran chuckled. Lance snuggled into his blanket, as Coran gave a concerned look before leaving. Lance dozed off into a deep sleep.

~Galra~

A small figure scuttled across the ship. A Galran soldier, guarding one of the doors, looks up. Looking around he sees someone run past. He readies his weapon, aiming into the dark abyss, watching. A small Galran child pounces onto the soldier as he shoots the floor and wall. He pushes the guard to the floor with a toothy grin.

"Gotcha." He smirked, as alarms rung through the ship. "Errr, whoops?" he chuckled nervously. The Galran soldier stood up, grabbing by the collar of his shirt.

"whoops indeed, little one" he frowned as Galra soldiers, flooded the hallway, followed by Zarkon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zarkon shouted. The soldier held the small child up. "Jesus Christ, someone get Krolia. Krolia! Where is she?" Zarkon's voice shook the whole ship. Krolia came running through one of the hallways, looking very tired and worried.

"There you are Keith! Stop running through the ship at night and don't alert the guards. Otherwise I'll have to throw you out the airlock." She cautioned, grabbing him.

"Krolia. This is the fifth time this week. Please, I need rest. I know he's only 12, but seriously. Do something about it or else." He warned, waving the guards away and walking towards his chambers. Krolia took Keith and walked through the halls until they reached their room. Upon entering Krolia turned to Keith and smiled.

"Honey, you need to stop or we're gonna get kicked off the ship. Okay?" She whispered. Keith nodded. "Now. Go to your brother and sleep. Mommas just gotta check something." Keith nodded and pranced over to the bed where his brother was and lay down next to him. His mother sat at the desk in the corner with the little lamp on. Keith fell asleep, cuddling his little brother Kaiden in his arms. Krolia looked over and smiled. "Goodnight angels." She whispered. "May your dreams be pleasant and your wishes be granted." She turned to finish what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

-3 Years Later-

~Alteans~

Coran steeped into Lance's room, smiling at the young boy wrapped in the cotton sheets.

"Good morning, Little Prince." He piped, as Lance, who was already half awake, rubbed his eyes groggily. "Everyone is waiting at breakfast, get dressed then head down to the food hall be-" Coran started,

"Yes, yes. I know. Before Father gets mad because I'm late." Lance interrupted with a sigh. Coran left the room with a smile, shaking his head. Lance got out of bed and walked towards his desk and got dressed. He wore a traditional royal Altean shirt, in light blue, with light blue trousers and almost slipper-like shoes.

"You look handsome little bro" Someone spoke which made Lance jump slightly. It was Allura, who was leaning against the doorway. "Hey, Lance, better hurry up, father's getting impatient." Allura laughed as she left. Lance left too, laughing along. "Hey, happy birthday. I love you so much." She smirked ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, you're the best big sis ever." Lance beamed, hugging her before heading towards the food hall. As he entered the food hall everyone shook their heads.

"Late as always, this one." The Black paladin muttered,

"Never on time." Laughed the Green Paladin,

"Wouldn't even be on time for his own death." Joked the Yellow Paladin.

"Haha, very funny," Lance murmured, sitting down next to Allura. "Great Birthday so far." He whispered to Allura, who giggled in response. King Alfor stood up.

"I would like to say Happy 13th Birthday to my handsome Son, Lance. Even though he is always late." He boomed earning a chorus of cheering and laughter. "and as a gift, the Blue Paladin has offered to take you on a ride in the Blue Lion, to the Galra fleet, as he has something he has to do." He smiled as Lance beamed and the Blue Paladin, ruffled Lance's hair. "I have agreed to let you go IF you behave." He warned as Lance nodded, full of excitement.

"Okay, young Prince we'll be leaving shortly after breakfast" the Blue Paladin informed, with a wink and a smirk. Lance nodded as they all ate breakfast. Lance and Allura had their own small conversation as usual and the Paladins and Alfor discussed business and trading.

Lance's eyes lit up. "Yes, I've always wanted to come in here. I mean I've sat on the outside and on her head, but never in here." Lance rambled, settling into the chair. The Blue Paladin laughed, leaning next to Lance.

~Galra~

Keith awoke to his little brother, Kaiden, gently shaking him. "Hey brother, brother, KEITH. Wake up, momma said to wake up." Kaiden persisted as Keith stirred, sitting up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm 15 in two days. I've got to train or I'll never pass and become a warrior." Keith groaned. "I've promised to protect you and to do that I've got to join the Galran Warriors and help protect against potential threats." He chuckled, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Be safe Keithers" Kaiden beamed, "I'll see ya later at dinner" he added.

"See ya later" He shouted as he got dressed and skipped out of his door. He was wearing traditional Galran child warrior armor and carried a small knife that his mother gave to him for his birthday, the year before. He ran towards the training room and started to practice combat on a metal dummy. Just then a Galran soldier entered the room.

"Look who's already training today." The guard laughed.

"Oh, hey. Just trying to train a bit, don't want to get sloppy." He smirked slashing at the dummy. "Hey, where's Zarkon?" Keith asked, kicking the dummy.

"Oh he's at breakfast with King Alfor discussing business." the guard answered. "So don't get trying anything. He'll be back soon enough" with that the guard walked away and Keith punched the dummy, leaving an indent, he smirked and sat down to take a break. He lay on his back, in the middle of the floor with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Hey Keith!" a deep voice bellowed. It was one of the main guards. Keith stayed lying down, as he waved his hand to say he was listening. "Keith, get up off the floor. The Blue Paladin and the Prince of Altea are here. Get up! You need to keep the Prince occupied whilst the Paladin takes care of seem important business." Keith sighed, getting up.

"Fine, where is he," Keith mumbled grumpily.

"He'll be here any minute, we have to wait in loading deck three." The guard demanded. "Let's go." he rushed leaving, as Keith followed. When they got to the loading deck, the lion was just flying in. They stood at alert at the Paladin and Prince stepped out of the Lion. The Paladin bowed, nudging Lance to do the same.

"Thank you for your hospitality and co-operation, whilst we work through this business." He thanked, standing straight. The guard smiled. "This is Prince Lance of Altea and I'm the Paladin of the Blue Lion." He stated.

"This is Keith, he's only two years older than the Prince and is the child of one of our most trusted guards. He'll, with your permission, will be keeping the Prince entertained, whilst you take care of your business." He offered. The Paladin nodded as Lance followed Keith out of the room and the Blue Paladin followed the main guard to a meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Lance followed Keith to a large room. "This is the training deck- this is a bench, you can sit here whilst I train," Keith stated bluntly.

"Oh, errr ok." Lance sat down looking around, the walls were dark, mainly purple and black. Keith started to train as Lance started to wander around. He walked towards a wall, which was covered in weapons, and started to admire each one.

"Woah, Woah, woah, pipsqueak. What do you think you're doing?" Keith asked running towards him.

"Oh, I was just- erm looking at the weapons" Lance stuttered nervously, stepping back. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed near them."

"They're sharp and dangerous. You could hurt yourself and if you hurt yourself it's my fault- that's why I said sit." Keith spat through gritted teeth, pointing at the bench. Lance shuffled towards the bench, slumping onto it with a sigh. After a while, Lance got bored and pulled out his book and started to read, lying on the bench upside down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice sudden, but confused shouted. Lance jumped and fell of the bench, lying on the ground with his book over his face. Lance moved his book and looked up to see Keith standing by him, looking over him laughing.

"What's so funny?" He frowned, crossing his arms. Keith crouched down extending his hand to help Lance up. Lance took his hand and stood up. He brushed himself off and sat back down on the bench, crossing on leg over the other. "You're cruel." Lance huffed turning his head away.

"Fine, wanna tour of the rest of the ship or not?" Keith asked, crossing his arms. Lance nodded standing up. "Alright, this way." They both walked out of the training deck and down the hall. They reached a giant door. "This is the bridge-it's where we control the ship, but we're not allowed in there." Keith smiled before skipping off, Lance running behind him, struggling to keep up.

They went all through the ship until they got to one door. "And this is my room." Keith smiled. "Wanna come in and meet my brother?" He asked

"Sure!" Lance smiled, following Keith into his room, seeing a small child on the floor playing with an assortment of toys.

"Hey, Kaiden! This is Lance the prince of Altea" Keith smiled crouching down. Kaiden looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Lance!" He stood up excitedly. "My name's Kaiden" He extended his hand out for Lance to shake. Lance took it.

"Nice to meet you Kaiden." Lance smiled as Kaiden dragged him towards his toys, Lance sat down next to him as Keith joined them. Lance picked up one that looked like a Galran soldier.

"Every child gets one of these when they are born, to show they are worthy of being a soldier or something like that" Keith spoke gently. Lance looked down at it, smiling. "I'll be right back" Keith whispered walking out of the room. Lance sat and played with Kaiden and they just talked. Just then the door slid open and a tall figure stood in the entrance.

"Keith?" Lance peered at the person. "Kaiden, stand up and get behind me," Lance whispered and Kaiden did as he was told. "Who are you?" Lance took out the blade that his sister, Allura gave him. "Stay back." The figure approached slowly, Lance shuffled back "D-don't come any closer" He tried to sound threatening but he was scared. The figure lunged at them and Lance tried to stab him. The man stabbed Lance in the side, with the sword in his belt and grabbed the blade from lance's hand. He pushed Lance to the ground approaching Kaiden. "N-no!" he spluttered. "Leave him alone!" His voice shook with fear and pain as he tried to drag himself towards Kaiden. The man turned and stabbed Kaiden through the chest, he screamed a deafening scream and the man seemed to disappear through the doorway. Lance crawled towards Kaiden"Hey, hey, Kaiden?" there was no response. Lance took the blade from his chest and held it in his hand with his other hand on his side, standing up.

Just then Keith, the blue paladin, Zarkon, Krolia, and two guards walked through the door, Lance spun around in shock. They all stared at him. "I-It's not what it looks like. I-I can explain" Lance stuttered in fear. Krolia and Keith ran up to Kaiden as they called out his name. The blue paladin ran up to Lance and upon seeing the injury, picked him up into his arms.

"He did this, he must be killed." Krolia spat viciously. Keith stood up.

"He needs to pay for this," Keith shouted, blade in hand. He ran at the blue paladin, trying to get to Lance but the blue paladin stepped aside. He walked past Zarkon.

"This means war, Zarkon. Someone on this ship has directly attacked the Prince and that's a direct attack against the king and our entire race." Keith ran up and stabbed him in his lower back. Pushing Keith away, he ran through the halls towards blue. He placed Lance on his chair, crouching next to him. "Blue, auto-pilot to the castle. And fast." Blue shot out of the loading bay and towards the castle as the blue paladin held his hands over the prince's wound. He had passed out on the way to the lion and the blue paladin knew it was urgent.

When they reached the castle, blue opened and let the paladin and the prince out, before letting out a concerned purr. "It'll be alright Blue" the paladin smiled. Alfor, Allura and Coran waited to greet the Prince and the paladin as they got back upon seeing Lance, lying in the paladin's arms, they smiled but as he walked past them, they started to get worried. "There was some sort of attack, he needs a healing pod and quick." the paladin panted. Coran ran off to get a healing pod set up, as Alfor took Lance in his arms. They all ran towards the healing pods and placed Lance in one, closing it and turning it on. Allura stood in front of it, crying. Alfor stood by her and comforted her.

"It'll be alright little one, It'll be alright," Alfor reassured.

"Paladin are you sure you're alright? You don't look well at all." Coran asked looked over at the blue paladin sat in the corner.

"I-I'm fine" he mumbled passing out. As Coran saw the puddle of blood. He ran over and got him into a healing pod, next to Lance.

"What in the quiznack happened over there," Alfor questioned confused and worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Lance gasped as he stumbled out of the pod, half dazed. Allura, who was sat in front of Lance's pod, jumped up and ran to catch him into a hug. "Oh Lance, my sweet brother I was so worried!" Allura exclaimed as she hugs him tighter. He winced as Allura released him slightly.

"Where's father and Coran? Where's the blue paladin!" He shouted, scared and worried as he said the last part. "Is he okay?"

"He's erm, in a pod right now. He was stabbed in the lower back." Allura whispered softly, almost sympathetic. Lance broke the half hug and ran to the paladin's pod.

"When is he coming out? Is he okay? oh my god, this is all my fault." Lance rambled, tears lay in his eyes, threatening to fall down his tanned cheeks.

"He went in just after you, but his injury seemed to be in pretty bad shape so we don't know wh-" Allura started. The 'whoosh' of the pod stopped her, as she helped the paladin up. Just then a guard entered the room.

"Good, you're awake. I've been told to take you to the meeting room as soon as you're both awake. Follow me." his voice was low and gruff, but caring and relaxing. They followed him like instructed and sat at the table next to King Alfor. Coran was sat next to him, a grim look on his face.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Alfor questioned. Lance and the paladin nodded. Lance shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"I was discussing business with the galra when we heard a scream, so we went to investigate and a galran child was on the floor and erm... Lance was...well yeah" The blue paladin stated, trailing off.

"I was sitting with Kaiden, the child, and someone entered the room. I tried to protect him.. but.. but they just pushed me out the way and stabbed me." Lance stuttered, tears filling his eyes at the traumatizing memory. "I-It happened so fast, I couldn't do anything. It's all my fault!" He put his hands over his face and started crying, as Alfor comforted him.

"It's okay my son, it's not your fault. That person should of never even been able to come near you." Alfor whispered calming him down. "Now, go get washed up and put on a smile" He laughed cheerfully as Lance half-smiled, getting up.

~Galra~

Krolia stood alert next to the long, sleek black box. Keith stood the other side of it, running his hand across it. "Why did this have to happen?" Keith questioned sadly. His mother shook her head.

"It didn't, if the galra refused to let any alteans aboard ages ago this would have never happened." She murmured. "Should have killed them all." She spat, violently. Zarkon stood nearby.

"Don't worry Krolia, they won't get away with this." He whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder. Soldiers flooded the area as Krolia loaded the coffin into a small ship. They all stood aside as Krolia joined them. Keith stood next to her, as the soldiers and Zarkon saluted. Krolia launched the coffin into deep space, hugging Keith close as she did. They heard a distance explosion of the coffin and they all went quiet, bowing their heads with respect. The soldiers disbanded and went to keep patrol of the castle. Zarkon showed one last look of apology and left, leaving Keith and Krolia alone.

"It'll be okay Keith. He can't be hurt anymore" Krolia sighed reassuringly. Keith wiped the tears from his face.

"Don't worry mom, the Alteans will pay for what they did...with their lives" Keith growled, leaving the room. He walked towards the training room and started training.

Punch after punch and kick after kick- he did not slow or stop. He trained continuously for about 4 hours. There was nothing else worth doing. He went to his room and fell asleep, in his lonely bed. His mother no longer slept, but instead guarded him at night and napped during the day.

He woke up in the morning and raced towards the training room- it was the day of his warrior exams. He lined up with the rest of the galran children. He sparred and recited their motto excellently. Target practice was a breeze for him, but he struggled with the guns and shooting. Most of the other people took breaks in between but Keith and 3 others kept going. It neared the end of the exam and they were all tired, sitting on the bench. Keith sat, slightly out of breath. They read out a short list of names of people who passed- Keith was not one of them.

"Hey, why didn't I pass?" He enquired at the end after everyone left with a smile or a huff.

"To be a galran warrior is to know your limits and know how to relax." The examiner announced. "You don't know how to do either." She scurried off, her nose in the air. keith sighed, kicking the ground.

(4 years later)

Keith wandered from his room, out into the hall- the war between the galra and alteans has been going on for about 4 years now. He overheard that one of Zarkon's most powerful generals were going to take a fleet to attack the castle. He smirked, sneaking towards the ships. He climbed into one and hid in the back as they flew off.

~Alteans~

Lance sat in his room, reading as Coran came in. "Well, hello not-so-young prince" He piped.

"Oh hello Coran. How is everyone today?" He asked, putting his book down and standing up.

"Well Allura, she's with your father and the paladins are training, in the main hall." he replied with a smile.

"Oh cool. So everyone's alright then?" He quizzed. Coran nodded. A loud crash was heard and suddenly all the alarms were going off. "What's going on?" Lance shouted.

"Another attack, stay here. I've gotta take over castle controls." Coran scurried out of the room. After a while Lance followed. He looked out of the main window in the bridge. Coran was too busy trying to stabalize the castle to notice. He watched the lions swerve and attack the ship. It mesmerised him. The green lion sustained the most damage but they all seemed alright, from his view. The red lion shot the last lazer beam as the galran ship blew up. They all started flying back into the castle. Lance entered the bridge fully as Coran sighed.

"Is it over?" Lance stood behind Coran as he nodded.

"Hope so, just have to wait until King Alfor gets in here to clarify." Coran stated. Lance looked out the window at the debre.

"Wait, Coran. There's someone out there's a child! You gotta save him" Lance shouted. Coran spun on his heels looking outside, before muttering over the comms. The red Lion shot out and grabbed the child. Lance ran out of the bridge and towards the hanger, ignoring Coran's calls, as the red lion returned. King Alfor stepped out of the lion, the child in his arms. Lance looked at him. "That's Keith! He's a lot older now but that's him" Lance confirmed. King Alfor, ran towards the medical wing as Lance followed. They put him into a healing pod as Alfor pulled Coran to the side and told him to add a sedative to his healing proccess. Just so when he's healed he doesn't 'wake up and kill us all'. Lance rolled his eyes taking one more look at Keith as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Keith woke up on a concrete floor. It was cold, he looked around, noticing the metal bars. He was in a cell. Looking down, he realized he was wearing a blue shirt that was slightly torn at the bottom and a pair of long black trousers, barefooted. He stood up, trying to look through the bars to figure out where he was. He heard footsteps and moved away from the bars and sat with his back to them. The footsteps stopped just outside his cell.

"Hey, Keith?" A small voice whispered he turned around to see Lance. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked with care.

"Go away, I don't want to speak with a murderer." Keith spat viciously. He heard the soft clatter of a plate against the floor.

"Please eat" Lance pleaded, before walking away. As soon as Lance left, Keith took the plate and the food that was offered to him. He put the plate towards the back of his cell to use as a weapon in case of emergency.

He heard a second set of footsteps- a lot heavier than the previous ones and shuffled to the back of the cell, leaning against the wall.

"I've come down for a little chat, you up for it young man?" The man spoke in a kind voice. Keith ignored him. He only glanced up to see who was there before realizing that it was the blue paladin. He turned away slightly. "You need to cooperate here. Come on, Keith is it? That's what the young prince called you." The blue paladin sighed. "I'm sorry about your little brother. I just need help understanding what went on." Keith started to shake, his emotions bubbling up. He was about to jump up and scream something until he realized the paladin was starting to leave. "Well if you're not going to talk, I guess I should just leave. Bye child." The blue paladin left silently.

After a while, he was started to get tired- no one else had come in since the blue paladin. He crawled to the bed in the corner and lay down. It was just a thin mattress on the floor but it was better than nothing. He curled up and started quietly crying to himself. Lance sat on the stairs, hidden. He sat there silently listening to Keith cry as a single tear ran down his cheeks.

As soon as Keith stopped crying, Lance wondered back upstairs and into his room. He sat on his bed, sinking into the soft mattress realizing how lucky he was. He pulled the blanket over him tried to sleep.

He lay in his bed for about an hour, before getting up and grabbing his flashlight. He walked out of his room and wandered to the hanger where the blue lion was kept. As he walked in, Blue let her barrier down.

"Hey Blue, how's it going?" He sighed, walking towards her. She let out a low purr in response and lay down. Lance sat in the space between her leg and head. "I couldn't sleep so I came to sit with you to give you some company." He yawned and stretched, leaning against the lion. Blue raised her barrier and let out a quiet purr as Lance fell asleep.

Lance woke to noise and panic.

"where's the blue paladin?"

"Jesus Christ Lance not again."

"Go and wake him."

"Get the Blue paladin now!"

Lance rubbed his eyes and woke up fully, looking around. Coran, Alfor, and a soldier were stood outside the barrier, looking cross and serious. Allura stood to the side smirking and shaking her head at him. Lance patted Blue, walking towards the edge of the barrier.

"All you have to do is knock." He said jokingly and knocked on the barrier as Blue let it down.

"We were looking everywhere for you. You can't keep doing this, we're in the middle of a war. We thought something bad happened." Alfor shouted. Lance rolled his eyes.

"A stupid war. I don't see the point in fighting with close friends." Lance retorted.

"They are now our enemy and you know why," Alfor warned.

"Well it's not there fault, maybe you should be looking for the person who attacked me instead of fighting with your friend," Lance shouted and Alfor stood back in shock before getting angry.

"Get to your room and don't come out until I get you. You are no longer allowed to leave your room unsupervised." Alfor said quietly, nodding to Coran.

"Come on young prince." Coran sighed, Lance screamed annoyed before following Coran. They walked towards his room almost silently. Once they got there, Coran quickly ushered Lance inside. "I'll be back in a tick, just wait here and please don't leave." Coran pleaded before leaving. Lance put on a black cloak and walked down to the cells.

"Hey, I haven't got long. Are you alright?" Lance asked as he approached Keith's cell. "Do you want anything? Here I brought more bread." Keith ignored him. Sighing, he left the silk wrapped bread outside of the cell, knowing Keith would take it when he left. "I heard you crying last night. I'm sorry I didn't mean to stalk you or anything," Keith shot up, glaring at Lance.

"Just leave me alone. I hate you." Keith spat as Lance walked away.

"Bye then" Lance whispered, he sat on the steps until he heard Keith take the bread. Then continued to climb up the stairs, he snuck back into his room and hid the cloak under his bed. He sat down and pulled out a book, just that moment Coran walked in.

"Good you're still here, well er, I'll be around. The guards are now outside your door so erm, don't try to sneak out."Coran shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly before placing a plate of food down and leaving.

Lance put the book down and decided to sleep after eating his food. He woke up the next morning and found Allura curled up with him.

"Hey there Lance." She whispered. Lance became confused.

"Why are you here?" He asked sitting up.

"Well, the guards came and got me, because you were screaming. It was probably just a night terror, when I came in you were shaking and trying to hit one of the guards. I calmed you down."Allura smiled, Lance smiled back slightly scared. "I went through the same thing when I was about your age, it might be an awakening of Altean magic. I've told the guards it was nothing and I would sort it out." She winked and Lance laughed slightly.

"That's pretty cool I guess." Lance smiled, standing up. Allura got up and left as Lance started to find some clothes. He got dressed then sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for King Alfor. He had breakfast then went back to his room and did some basic math and history with his private teacher. When she left he went down to see Keith again.

It was like this for about a week. He'd do his daily duties, go see Keith, give him bread, get ignored and go back to his room. Lance walked down to the cells like any other day and Keith was at the other side of the cell as usual. He placed the bread down and went to leave.

"Wait..." A voice rung out as Lance stopped. He sat with his back against the cell. "Please just sit with me for a while?" Keith asked, his voice squeaked slightly. Lance smiled gently.

"Sure." He replied and they sat in silence for almost ten minutes before Keith spoke.

"Why do you keep coming down and feeding me? Why do care so much?" Keith asked. He was also sat with his back against the cell bars, slightly to the side of Lance.

"Well, I think the whole war is silly and that we could've been friends under any other circumstance. Also, I don't really want you to go hungry." Lance spoke softly. Silence.

"You didn't kill my brother did you?" Keith said cautiously with regret.

"No. I'm not a killer. If the King focused on finding the person that attacked me and worked with the Galra instead of fighting them, then someone can be put to justice." He spoke and voice seemed full of anger as he clenched his fist, his fingernails, digging crescent shapes into his palms. Keith sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I was just upset and misread what had happened," Keith rambled. "It was just that you were holding a knife and he was dead and..." Lance turned and hugged him from behind through the bars.

"It's okay, you're forgiven," Lance whispered and Keith held his arm. They sat like that until they heard footsteps. "I'll be back." He walked quietly to an empty cell and hid as the man approached Keith's cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Lance sat with his back against the concrete wall on the other side of Keith's cell, his hand clasped around his mouth.

"Well, hello there little Galra. It's time to have some fun." His voice was gruff but thin and cold at the same time. The sound of his knuckles cracking echoed throughout the block of cells, causing Lance to bury his head in his knees with his hands over his ears. It didn't help. He heard the muffled sound of a punch, then a kick and a whimper. He tried to block out the noise of Keith's body getting beat and the helpless screams and whimpers escaping his lips but it didn't work.

"What is Zarkon's weakness" the man screamed. Silence. "I'll be back tomorrow, maybe you'll talk then" the man spat, leaving. Lance sat frozen for a while until he heard Keith.

"La-lance?" He called, quiet but broken. Lance's eyes widened and he felt like he couldn't move. Keith called out again, Lance shook his head and stood up with a deep breath. He walked towards Keith's cell, eyes closed. He sat down in front of it, with his hand outstretched through the bars. As soon as Keith held it, he opened his eyes. The sight shocked him and made his eyes well up. His face was bruised and covered in blood. Blood had started dripping from his lip and arm where the man had cut him. Lance started crying and hugged Keith through the bars.

"I'm so-sorry. I could've stopp-stopped this and, and I didn't" He cried into Keith's shoulder. Keith hugged him back.

"There's nothing you could've done, Lance," Keith said, wincing slightly at his pain before relaxing into the hug.

A blue light surrounded them causing Keith to pull out of the hug in shock. Lance's hand was placed firmly on his shoulder and his eyes were clouded over with a blue tint. Keith looked down and realized his injuries were slowly disappearing. When his injuries were completely healed, Lance collapsed onto the floor just in front of the cage.

"Lance?" Keith called in a loud whisper. "Hey, Lance!" He reached his hand through the bars, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Come on man" he groaned, checking for a pulse. There it was a steady beat, he sighed with relief. "Time to get up buddy. Not the best place for a nap" Keith tapped the side of Lance's face. Nothing. Footsteps rung clear. Keith darted to the other side of his cell and lay down on his 'bed', trying to pretend to be asleep.

"Hey! It's the prince. What's he doing down here? Better take him to the royal advisor." Guards, most likely, Keith thought as they ran back up the steps, with Lance probably lying in one of their arms.

Lance woke up with a start. "Keith!" He shouted, next to him, Coran and Allura sat shocked and relieved. They shared a look before looking back at him. Both seemed worried. "What's going on?" Lance asked cautiously.

"You were found by a guard, passed out in the cell block. Are you okay? Why were you down there?" Coran quizzed.

"Oh, erm I just wanted to apologize to Keith," he thought for a moment. "That didn't go too well, he just ignored me. Didn't even have the dignity to move from the back of the cell so we could talk" Lance mumbled. Allura hugged him, attempting to comfort him.

"It'll be okay Lance. No need to gain the trust of the Galra anyway." Allura smiles, as she and Coran walked out. Lance sat hugging his knees, thinking about Keith.

Keith got beat and abused every day for a week and Lance would go down and heal him, not really knowing how- it just happened. At the end of the week, Keith sat in the cell waiting for Lance, when he saw him stumble down the corridor.

"Hey, you don't look too bright there buddy," Keith said.

"I'm fine," Lance spat defensively. He leaned against the bars, beckoning Keith closer. "I'm getting you out" He whispered with a small smile. Keith looked shocked.

"What, er what do you mean? What are you gonna do? Won't you get into trouble?" Keith stammered, confused. Lance put his finger to his mouth.

"Ssshhh. I'll be alright. I stole the key from a guard." He unlocked his cell with a smile. "Come on, you don't deserve to be down here. Let's go" Keith cautiously walked through the door.

"Here, let me help you." Keith walked towards Lance, wrapping his arm around his waist propping him up, after closing the cell door. They walked like this until they got to a door.

"This is my room" Lance sighed, opening it. They walked in and the door closed behind them. Keith lay Lance down on his bed, sitting next to him, worry in his eyes. "I'm alright, I'll be better after I get some sleep," Lance mumbled falling into a deep sleep. Keith tucked him in and sat next to him, making sure he's alright every now and then.

"Young Prince, I-"a voice rung out but was interrupted when he saw Keith sitting next to Lance. Lance sat up, looking at Coran. Coran looked shocked as he slowly backed towards the door.

"Wait , I-I can explain" he stuttered, trying to stand up. He stumbled slightly as Keith caught him.

"Young prince, are you alright?" Coran asked, concerned as he walked towards him. Lance sat on the bed with a sigh, Coran kneeled before him scanning his face. "You look tired and pale, are you sick and why is he here?" Coran whispered the last part.

"Well erm, this is Keith. He now knows I didn't kill his brother and I'm going to help him find the real killer" Lance listed, resting his head on Keith's shoulders. "Oh also a guard beat him up and I think I healed him" Coran looked shocked once again.

"You-you used altean magic" Coran stuttered "I didn't, erm, realise you awakened it ." Coran's face dropped "you used too much, too soon" Coran gave a worried but annoyed glare.

"What do yo- what do you mean?" asked Lance "I only used it once a day and I started a week ago. I'm fine just tired."

"Your body is shutting down, the toll is too big." Coran looked down. "We need to tell King Alfor..."


	7. Chapter 7

Galra  
Krolia ran around the ship. "Keith?" She shouted "Keith? Where are you? Come here now!" Krolia called out but had no reply. "Where are you?" She muttered to herself walking into the bridge. "You called?"  
Zarkon turned around to face her. "Krolia dear I need to show you something." He pulled a video up on the screen of the loading bay. "The Alteans destroyed our ships but there's something you need to know," Zarkon said, placing a hand on her shoulder, slowly facing her towards the screen. "This ship here was the ship that got destroyed." The video showed Keith sneaking onto one of the ships. Krolia covered her mouth in shock before slowly backing out, tears in her eyes.  
"I-I've got to go" she ran out and towards the loading bay. She stole a ship and headed for the last known coordinates of the destroyed ship.  
Alteans  
Lance walked towards Coran, using the bed for support. "C-Coran, please don't. He'll hurt Keith, he won't understand" Lance pleaded, stumbling as Coran caught him.  
"We need to, only he'll know what to do" Coran sighed.  
"N-no. Wha-what about Allura?" Lance begged. "Please, I don't want to tell father yet." Coran nodded, sitting Lance on his bed.  
"I'll go find Allura" Coran smiled, before leaving the room. Keith sat next to him on the end of the bed.

"Hey, you alright bud?" Keith asked, worry in his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "This sounds serious". Lance brushed his hand off his shoulder.

"I'm fine. The king doesn't need to be involved in this. I just need Allura" Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his stomach. "I just need my big sis..." The door whooshed open as Allura and Coran stepped in.

"Lance! Hey, you alright Lancelot?" Allura questioned running towards him. She knelt down in front of him as Coran stepped in, closing the door.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired" Lance smiled, sitting on the floor with Allura. Keith couldn't help but notice Coran glaring at him, so he sat on the chair on the other side of the room. Allura hugged him and whispered in his ear "why is he here?" Lance pulled out of the hug.

"We worked it out, he's actually alright." Lance smiled, standing up and stumbling slightly. Allura supported him as they made their way over to Keith. They sat on the bed next to the chair. "Hey Keith, this is my big sister Allura, Allura this is Keith" Allura smiled holding out her hand cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, Keith," Allura said. Keith shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too I guess" Keith replied. Lance's smile faded, Keith noticed. "Hey what's up bud?" Keith stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder, Lance shook his head.

"I-I'm fine" Lance muttered, standing up and pushing through Keith and Allura. "I'll be right back" He stumbled again, before running out the door. He ran through the hallways to the blue lion's hanger. It was empty but the airlock was closed. Lance sat against a wall, leaning against some kind of box sighing.

Galra

Krolia got to the castle, just as the blue and yellow lion flew out of their hangers, shooting at her. She swerved through the beams, shooting at the castle. She just managed to shoot an explosive at it, before the particle barrier was raised.

"This is what you get for murdering both of my sons you insolent race, I hope you die off and suffer for thousands of years to come" She sent a message to the paladins as she saw the fiery explosion, before getting hit and flying off.

She got back to the main ship and crashed into the loading bay. She slowly got out as Zarkon and a few soldiers. "Jesus Christ Krolia. What are you doing! You're going to get yourself killed." Zarkon shouted. Krolia pushed past him.

"Well, I'm not dead yet. I'll try harder next time." She grunted walking out of the loading bay. Zarkon sighed.

"Make sure there's a guard outside her room at all times and notify me if she leaves and where she's heading to." He rubbed his eyes. "This woman is more trouble than she's worth." The soldiers left and Zarkon followed shortly after.

Alteans

Blue and yellow flew back to their hangers in a panic. As blue landed and the airlock closed, Blaytz noticed Lance in the corner of the hanger, asleep. Luckily the blast was on the other side of the castle. Coran and Allura's panicked voices came loud over the comms. Blaytz smiled, picking Lance up in his arms.

"What was that explosion? Does anyone know the cause? Where's Lance?" Coran panicked.

"Don't worry I have Lance here. I'm coming to the bridge now, I'll explain with Gyrgan" Blaytz called over the comms and heard a sigh of relief in reply. He walked through the doors into the bridge as they all stood up.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Allura came rushing towards him. Blaytz chuckled.

"He's fine, the poor fella was probably all tuckered out. I found him asleep in Blue's hanger." He smiled, lying him down on the floor and Coran lay his jacket over him. "He'll be alright." They all sat on the floor, next to Lance. "I should explain what the explosion was. This single galra fighter jet came out of nowhere and started to attack the castle, me and Gyrgan tried our best but somehow they managed to shoot an explosive before the barrier was completely up." He shook his head sighing. " They also sent a message." He played the message for them and they became shocked, before sharing a look.

"Thanks, Blaytz. I'll take Lance to his room so he doesn't panic when he wakes up." Coran sighed, picking Lance up as Allura followed him. "See ya Blaytz." When they got to Lance's room Keith was asleep on the bed. They decided not to disturb him, but lay Lance next to him, tucking him in. "Goodnight sweet Prince," Coran whispered, kissing his forehead and giving him his teddy. "Goodnight Keith" he whispered pulling the blanket over him. "We better go check on the castle and get some rest." Allura nodded and they left. Allura went to her room, saying 'she'll check on Lance and Keith later'.

Coran went to where the explosion happened and found King Alfor, sitting on the floor against the wall, rubbing his eyes. "Is this really worth it?" Alfor sighed.

"What do you mean Alfor?" Coran asked, sitting next to him.

"All this war and pain. I mean if we give up, then they won't attack anymore. If I say it was me who killed the boy, then we can end this." Alfor looked towards Coran. "I just can't do this anymore, Coran."

"It'll be okay, we can keep fighting until the war is won. We'll do it. If that means killing them all in battle or coming to peace terms somehow, then we'll do it." Coran smiled sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out together like we always do. Let's work together like old times. Okay?" Alfor smiled.

"You always know how to cheer me up, Coran. Thank you for always being there and being so patient." Alfor placed his hand on Corans as they sat there for a few moments. They got up and went to their rooms and for one short night, the castle was still and quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Galra

Zarkon sat on his chair in the meeting room, thinking as a man with long white hair strides in with a smirk.

"Hello, father." He greeted, sitting down on the chair next to his. Zarkon shot a glare at the tall galra. "Well father I just thought I would come see you, but if you're going to be like that." He leaned on his hand, elbow on the table, facing away from Zarkon.

"What do you want Lotor?" He spat with venom, rubbing his temples, clearly stressed by the encounter.

"Well, I came to make a proposal and not just to you," Lotor smirked, turning towards him. "We need a way to end this silly war and I think I have the perfect way to make peace." Zarkon rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Whatever plan you have I'm pretty sure I've thought of it, tested it and it has failed." Zarkon stood up, turning to leave. Lotor laughed, stopping him in his tracks.

"How about an actual proposal, an engagement to unite our races and end this unnecessary bloodshed. We could strive for a perfect world, no need for violence and enemies." Lotor stood up and walked towards Zarkon, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A perfect world..."

Alteans

Allura walked down the hall, towards Lance's room, a tray of food in her hands. She knocked quietly on the door, before walking in. Placing the tray on his desk, she looked over at the bed to find Lance and Keith still asleep, Keith cuddling against Lance's side as Lance had his arm wrapped around Keith protectively. The blanket had been kicked to the bottom of the bed and a pillow had been deposited on the floor. Allura smiled as she tucked them back in and picked up the pillow, stepping back she left the room.

A few hours later Keith woke up to find himself cuddling Lance and a deep blush invaded his face as he tumbled out of the bed. He looked up to make sure Lance hadn't woke up. Lance mumbled slightly but didn't seem awake. Keith stood up and pulled the blanket over Lance, he saw a stuffed toy on the floor and picked it up. He sat on the bottom of the bed, holding the stuffed toy in his hand, looking it over with a small smile.

"Keith?" Lance had woken up. Keith turned around dropping the stuffed toy.

"Oh- Hi Lance. You're awake. Well, I didn't really want to wake you, you just looked so peaceful" Keith smiled to himself. Lance stood up walking towards his stuffed toy, sitting next to Keith after picking it up.

"I sleep with this every night," Lance stated a warm smile pulling across his lips. "I used to think, y'know before the war started and all that, that I could become a galran warrior and fight alongside them all." He sighed, rubbing his thumb across the face of the teddy. "This was given to me as a gift by Zarkon, the mighty MR GALRA," Lance said enthusiastically, thrusting the teddy into the air. His smile faded. "No one ever told me I couldn't actually be part of the guard, it just never sunk in." Keith wrapped his arm around his shoulders, smiling to himself at Lance's enthusiasm. He noticed tears start to fall silently down Lance's face, he cautiously ran his thumb under Lance's eyes to wipe away the tears. Their eyes met as swimming blue iris' meet deep purple ones, Keith looked away before quickly pulling both arms back, tucking into himself.

"I-I'm sorry," Keith whispered, shuffling away slightly. Allura came into the room as Lance quickly rubbed the tears away. Allura had tears resting in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Hey, you okay Allura?" Lance asked standing up and offering Allura to sit down as Keith moved away quickly.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, Lil' bro. Just grown-up business, princess stuff." Allura smiled, ruffling Lance's hair.

"No. Don't treat me like a child, I want to know what's going on," Lance demanded.

"Well, father has set me to be engaged to a galran Prince that I don't even know. I don't want to get married but that's what's going to end the war and fathers desperate." Allura rambled, crying. Lance comforted her, reassuring her. "He's coming here today, so we can get to know each other. Like it's gonna make much difference." Allura stood up, thinking for a moment, a spell of silence floating across the room. "Well I better go get ready." Allura sighed, walking out. Lance sat in silence as Keith sat next to him.

"Why does my father keep making decisions for us. It's just not fair we should get a say in things that affect us too." Lance broke the silence, standing up. "Come with me." He whispered after a small moment of pondering. He threw a cloak over Keith's head and pulled him into the hallway. They walked through the halls, hiding from the guards and ran towards Blue's hangar. Lance guided Keith towards her as she lowered her barrier. Keith dropped the cloak in awe. "This is where I go to de-stress, she helps me a lot." He put his hand on one of Blue's legs. "The king gets so mad, he worried y'know?" Lance smiled a toothy grin and beckoned Keith towards him. "Come here" Keith approached Lance cautiously. Lance pulled him towards him and placed Keith's hand on Blue's leg with his hand on top.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Keith questioned, flustered.

"Just trust me. Close your eyes and focus on her energy, flowing from her to you." Lance whispered from behind Keith. "Imagine a stream of energy physically flowing through your body." Lance looked up at Blue in childlike delight, as Keith did as Lance said. Lance placed his head on Keith's shoulder. "Amazing, isn't it?" Lance asked in a calming voice.

The pure power coming from this Lion was incredible.

"Wow" was all Keith could muster, as he opened his eyes, noticing Lance. Keith's face turned a gentle shade of pink, as Lance's hair brushed past his ear. Their other hands were still clasped together at their side.

Keith rested his head on Lance's and closed his eyes again. The heat from his hands left as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He stiffened, scared and flustered, before placing one arm across Lance's and his other hand, cradling Lance's cheek gently. He turned around, so he was facing Lance and wrapped his arms around his waist, before leaning towards Lance, rising onto his toes. Lance smiled, before pulling Keith towards him in a quick kiss. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, before kissing again. Lance leaned forward slightly, to deepen the kiss as Keith's hands wandered to Lance's snowy curls. They pulled away from the kiss, heads together, panting for air with smiled on their faces.

"I love you, Keith" Lance whispered, giving him a small kiss.

"I-I love you too" Keith mumbled, burying his face in Lance's chest to hide a blush that had invaded his face.

They sat on the floor, leaning against Blue's head, in quiet conversation, deaf and blind to the world outside of Blue's shield.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance stood up with a heavy sigh.

"Princely duties await. I better go introduce myself to this Galran prince." Lance smiled at Keith, helping him up. Blue lowered her barrier as they approached it, raising it almost immediately after. They walked out and Keith pulled his hood over his head.

They were about to turn the corner when they heard Allura and ducked back around the corner. They peeked round to see Allura with a tall galran, most likely the Galran Prince.

"Ugh, him." Keith hissed pulling his hood down, as Lance frowned.

" Why don't you like him?" Lance asked, concerned for his older sister.

"Well he's half galran and half altean, but all bitch. He has no care for anyone other than himself, he's the vainest person in the whole of the galaxy. 'ooh look at me I'm Prince Lotor and I am the bridge between the two races, I'll end this war' I hate him." Keith groaned, Lance smiled at him.

"Wait here," Lance whispered walking around the corner towards the prince. Allura smiled at him as Lance smiled back. "Hello, I am Prince Lance of Altea, welcome to our castle." He bowed overdramatically as Lotor smiled. Allura stood behind him, stifling a laugh.

"Hello, young Prince, I am Prince Lotor of the Galran race. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lotor replied, not noticing either of them fighting laughter.

"No the pleasures all mine." Lance placed a hand on his chest, with a shocked look on his face. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to your castle to help end this war and bring the peace of the old times." Lotor smiled. "I have come to wed your sister, the princess, to ensure the safety of both races."

"I must be on my way, goodbye oh great one" Lance shouted dramatically as Lotor frowned, sudden anger plastered across his face as Allura laughed. Lance ran back towards Keith, dragging him back towards the hangar.

"What was that?" Keith laughed, almost doubling over. "He's gonna kill you!" Keith laughed again.

"Not if he can't find me," Lance smirked. "Come on, let's get out of here." They ran through a hallway almost knocking Coran and Alfor over. "Oops. Run." Lance and Keith ran past them as Coran grabbed at him.

"Lance!" Alfor shouted, Lance just ran faster. They got to the blue lion as she lowered her barrier, raising it protectively as they ran in. Alfor, Coran, Allura, and Lotor stood outside the barrier. "Jesus Christ Lance, what're you doing?" Alfor sighed. Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, that boy. He's one of our soldier's kids, we thought he was dead." Lotor shouted. "What's he doing alive?" Alfor looked at him confused.

"Wait, he's the one who started this war, he attacked my son and one of my paladins," Alfor shouted. "He was a prisoner, a way to bargain with the galra. We wouldn't kill him, he's just a child. What I want to know is why he's with my son!" Alfor shot a glare at him.

"It's now or never Lance," Keith whispered, dragging him towards blue. Blue opened her mouth as they ran in.

"Come back here with my son, you insolent child!" Alfor shouted as Blue shot out of the hangar, just as Blayzt came in, dazed.

Lance and Keith sat inside Blue's hangar laughing.

"I've never seen him that mad before," Lance said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Where to now though?" Keith questioned, smiling.

"I know just the place. It's real cool there, you'll like it. I've been there a few times and I have a few friends who can help us." Lance stood up, typing in coordinates into Blue like he'd seen Blayzt do on numerous occasions before. "It's not far."

Soon enough they landed on a planet with a dusty brown surface, Lance got rid of the coordinates so they couldn't find them. Keith noticed a few blue crystals spread sparsely across its surface. Lance tapped Blue as she flew off. They walked for a while before coming to a ditch.

"Just down here." Lance smiled. They clambered down to the bottom, coming face to face with a large cave-like entrance. Keith looked at it, stepping back slightly hesitantly. "Come on" Lance grabbed Keith's hand, kissing it. "Chill man," he smiled, as they walked into the tunnel, hand in hand. Two figures emerged in the distance.

"Who's there? Why are you here? Get out!" A voice shouted. Lance squeezed Keith's hand gently with a smile.

"Oh we're just passing through, thought this place looked good for a nice picnic," Lance shouted back, putting his hands up, still holding Keiths.

"Wait. Lance?" They laughed. "My buddy, my man!" A balmeran wearing orange and green stepped into the light, he had an orange band wrapped around his head. Another balmeran wearing a dark purple and green jacket followed him.

"Hunk! Rax! How ya been? Last time I saw you, we were half our size weren't we?" Lance laughed hugging them.

"What can I say? I'm a good chef, I have to try my food before serving it. Don't forget I have about 2 years on ya." Hunk laughed "Who's he? Why are ya with a tiny galra? We found out about you getting injured, but you seem alright now."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. This is Keith, I healed him and helped him escape from the castle," Lance explained, holding Keith's hand and smiling at him. "He's cool, don't worry. Wait. You knew I was injured? Oh, is she here? I thought she went home." Hunk made an 'aah' sound, in reply.

"Nah, she came back, don't ask me why though. She just shrugs us off when we ask and continues with her devices.," Rax laughed. He leaned towards Lance, "I think she missed Hunk's cooking." he whispered. They laughed.

"Well, I sure did. Let's eat bro and It'll be rude if I didn't say hi to Shay." Lance smiled as they all walked back to their hut.

Shay stood in the kitchen area, cradling a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hey Shay! How are ya?" Lance shouted walking in.

"I've been good, how about you?" She smiled hugging him.

"I've had better days. Who's this then." Lance smiled down at the child cradled in Shay's arms.

"His name's Xeo," Hunk smiled joining them. "Heya, this is your uncle Lance!" Hunk smiled passing him to Lance.

Lance cradled Xeo in his arms as Keith stood next to him with a smile. They stood like this for about 5 minutes before Lance turned towards Hunk.

"Hey, where is she then?" He asked.

"Just in there, with Sadie. Sadie's parents were in an accident and we've been looking after her ever since. She's grown quite attached to the girl." Shay spoke softly and slowly as Lance nodded, heading towards the door. He swung it open and walked inside, Keith stood behind him.

"Hey, Pidge..."


	10. Chapter 10

Lance walked into the room to see Pidge messing with devices, building and taking them apart, with Sadie watching patiently.

"Hey, Pidge..." Lance began, taking a deep breath. "How ya feeling?" He spoke softly, Sadie smiled at him before leaving the room. Pidge shifted slightly, placing the thing she was working on, on the floor.

"Hey, Lance" she replied quietly, without moving. It was silent and still for a good 5 minutes before Pidge stood up, moving to be toe to toe with Lance. "Why are you here? You should be at home," she said, a slight venom in her voice.

"I could say the same thing about you," Lance stated, staring down at her "or did you get banished again?" Lance spat with a glare. Pidge glared back.

"Shut up, you're the one who ran away from the King and stole his bargaining chip." Pidge huffed, sitting back down. Lance gave Keith a reassuring smile before sitting down next to Pidge.

"What happened, you can talk to me." Lance smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Pidge sighed looking at Lance

"Don't tell Hunk, I don't want him to worry," Pidge said. Lance nodded as Keith sat down on the other side of the room. "Well, I was working on a project, you know to help the Olkari, and it went really wrong and they got really mad." she looked up at Lance. Lance was deep in thought.

"We have to tell Hunk, he's already really worried about you" Lance sighed, looking towards Keith. "Come here, I want you to meet someone." He smiled, as they both shuffled towards Keith.

"So this is Keith?" Pidge smirked, looking up at him holding out a hand. "The name's Pidge, nice to meet you" She smiled as Keith shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." he smiled.

"Come on then, let's go explain to Hunk why you're here and discuss how long you need to stay." Lance stood up heling Keith up and offering a hand to Pidge.

Pidge nodded grabbing Lance's hand and pulling herself up. They walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Sadie was sat at the table with Xeo, cradled in Shay's arm, all smiling. Hunk was at the cooker, cooking something and Rax was messing with something in the corner of the room, probably guns or something.

Pidge sat at the table as Lance approached Hunk with Keith. He placed a hand on his shoulder, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, bud. Pidge is ready to talk if you want." Lance looked down after seeing Hunk's worried face, thinking slightly. "After dinner of course," He smiled as Hunk smiled at him.

"Okay then. Can you help me test taste?" Hunk asked as Lance smiled widely, nodding. He ate a lump of meat.

"Perfect, as always" They laughed before heading to the table as Hunk served the stew. Lace looked towards Keith, making sure he was alright. "You okay, Keith?" Lance leaned towards him, making the conversation slightly more private.

"Yeah, just tired." He mumbled starting to eat, Lance smiled at him softly, eating as well.

Alteans

Alfor sat at the table for the second sleepless night in a row. He stared down at the many pieces of paper that covered the table. He stood with a sigh, heading towards the window. As he stared out of the window into the black sea, he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it, in hopes whoever was on the other side would just leave. Coran appeared, timidly walking in. Coran walked slowly towards the king, standing next to him. They stood like this for a while, sinking into the silence. Eventually, Coran spoke.

"Sire, you need to rest...I know you miss Lance and you're worried, but you'll be no good like this." Coran said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged Coran's hand off of his shoulder, walking to face away from him. Coran froze, his arm still in the air, before dropping it to his side.

"You don't understand, Coran. I thought I lost him once, I can't go through that again." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just need to find him, then I'll rest." He sat down as Coran stood by the window, the dark bags under his eyes, contrasting his pale skin. He rubbed his face, crouching next to Alfor.

"Sire. You need to sleep." He stated, with a slight glare. "I will look for Lance, he trusts me. Just take a break. I know Lance, he's like the son I never had. Please, just rest" Coran urged, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alfor stood up as Coran quickly stood up too, moving out of his way. Coran looked down at the floor as Alfor walked towards him. Alfor pulled Coran into a tight hug. Coran froze before hugging him back.

"Thanks, Coran. You do a lot for this family and I'm so grateful for that." Alfor sighed, placing his hands on Coran's shoulders, so he could see his face. "I know you'll do anything for Lance, and me. Thank you so much." He placed a hand on Coran's head, walking out. Coran stood in the center of the room, looking out of the window.

"Where are you, young Prince? I hope you're okay, where ever you are..." Coran sighed walking out to talk to the paladins.

Galra

Lotor walked into the bridge where Zarkon was talking to a few guards. As he approached him he realized he was standing with Krolia. He let out a small cough as Zarkon told everyone to leave.

"So, the deal has been made, but we may have to postpone the ceremony until further notice," Lotor stated flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"And why is that?" Zarkon asked slightly annoyed, stepping forward as Lotor backed up slightly.

"Well, the Prince has run away and some new information has come to light." Lotor sighed as Zarkon moved to the railing leaning against it. "The young boy, Keith, has been found alive helping the Prince escape...in the Blue Lion."

Zarkon sighed slightly, looking up at Lotor. "Work this out, don't let Krolia know and find me that Prince, that'll speed things up nicely." He laughed, slightly maliciously, as Lotor walked out.


End file.
